Goodbye, My Friend
Intro This is a short story written by Rose; please do not edit it without her consent! It had been a normal day, up until the moment Ilannaq fell at Condor’s talons. This is the tale of Ilan’s tragic death in the view of his friend and love, Devoria, and takes place on Freedom Island. Note: I did make up the song featured in this by myself, on the spot, so it might share lyrics with a real song. For that I apologize. The Story (Ilan is short for Ilannaq, since his name is too long for me to use regularly.) Devoria sat beside her friend and love, Ilannaq. He was an IceWing-LeafWing hybrid with icy blue scales. It contrasted with her black-and-yellow HiveWing form. Together they sat under a little tree, eagerly composing a little song. Their village was holding a talent show of sorts; most of Freedom Island will attend. It was the only thing Devoria looked forward to, rather than dread. “I don’t know Dev,” Ilan said. “It looks a little…cliché.” “That’s just your doubting part talking.” Devoria replied. “It’s perfect.” “Are you feeling all right?” Ilan asked. “Our roles seemed to have switched. Usually I’m the upbeat one in this relationship.” “I’m just really excited.” Devoria said. “This might be able to change everything! Think of it. At least we’ll get a trophy. At most we’re getting off this island to see Pyrrhia!” “That’s if we win.” Ilan pointed out. “And that’s a very big if.” “Something is better than nothing, isn’t it?” Devoria replied. Ilan didn’t really answer. He looked back at the song. “How about we go over it one more time?” He suggested. “Sure.” Devoria said. Ilan began, and Devoria joined in. “I want to say just one thing Before I have to go I want to say just one thing Wash it all away, fresh as snow What does it matter if I’m away? We’ll still have the chance to say ‘Can we see another day?’ I just want to say one thing Before goodbyes are said I just want to say one thing To ensure we’ll always make amends What does it matter if I’m gone? There’s not really any right or wrong This isn’t just a normal song It’s a tale that has come to and end I wish that I didn’t have to say goodbye, my friend But all good things must end So I say goodbye, my friend Until another day.” Devoria gave them both rounds of applause. Ever the modest one, Ilan just blushed. “Let’s get to the stage.” Devoria said, looking at the village center. “We’ll be on sooner if we enter sooner.” “Right. Let’s—“ Ilan yelped in pain, cutting himself off. Suddenly he was on the ground, wide eyes panicked. “Dev…behind you.” Devoria took her eyes off her friend to see a dark red SkyWing come out from the bushes. The SkyWing looked proud. It made Devoria enraged. “Did you just attack him?” Devoria asked. She had no weapon besides sticks—but she could scream. She could scream so loud the whole island would hear. “Condor’s the name.” The SkyWing said. She looked at Ilan. “Don’t bother memorizing it.” Devoria looked back at Ilan. He was bleeding from a stab wound in his back. Devoria looked back at Condor, and screamed. Condor took it as a sign to flee. The panicked HiveWing looked back at her dying friend. “Don’t worry.” Ilan said quietly. “I’ll be fine just…in a lot of pain.” “The older adults should be coming.” Devoria said. “Please, please, please don’t die.” Devoria heard shouting from the distance. Capable adults were coming. They weren’t going to make it; Ilan’s breathing had already fading, his eyes began to look glassy. By the time the adults—a SilkWing and an IceWing that Devoria didn’t know, and Ilan’s LeafWing mother—came, Ilan was dead. Devoria collapsed beside him, not caring if her scales got stained red with his blood. He was dead. No heart pumped blood throughout his body. No brain functioned to keep him breathing. Nothing he had been existed anymore. Devoria began to cry, slowly and quietly at first, then began crying so hard it only took a few moments before tears refused to flow. She heard Ilan’s mother do the same, although perhaps with a bit more dignity. Ilannaq was dead. Devoria’s friend, ally, and love was dead. And it was that SkyWing’s fault—Condor’s fault. The never fully met and she hated her. Devoria was devastated, furious, and a little guilty. Finally Devoria arose, brushing her wing against Ilan’s lifeless one. The SilkWing had left—probably to get someone to move the body. Devoria had a feeling no one on Freedom would sleep well tonight. Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (PinkRose06)